The Lost Twins
by KaelynMarieSalvatore
Summary: Harry Potter and his twin sister Arabella Potter have to learn to get to know each other and trust each other for the first time ever since they were split up as a babies. Can they get along? And will Harry want to be siblings with a snake?


**This is a story I adopted from: Ms Lillian Nguyen….I give her credit for parts of the chapters since I totally butchered her original chapters. Also my very first ever Harry Potter story so please be a little sympathetic. Review please criticism good or bad is welcome! **

Arabella's POV

Why Forks? Of all the places in America Dumbledore could've sent me why Forks? This stupid town is named after a kitchen utensil and it never stops raining. It's so dreary here and I miss the fields and sunshine from England. I want to go home (Even if it was just a lousy foster home). I see no point in me having to stay here when Harry gets to go freely as he wishes. We're the same, so why not treat us the same? So many questions that won't get answered, at least not yet…. I got out my quill and parchment and composed a letter to Dumbledore.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ I was wondering if there was a way I could go to Hogwarts at the beginning of this fall term. Muggle middle school is treacherous and is teaching me nothing and I won't have a chance if Voldemort does come back to power and comes after me. I need to learn magic and be with my peers. I don't understand how it's really fair that Harry goes to school and not me. We are practically the same. We share the same blood and famous scar. We are both equally tempting for Voldemort, so why not let us be together in this matter? Please think about it. _

_Sincerely,__Arabella Potter_

I attached the letter to my white brown spotted owl Silver and opened my window and let her soar. And now I was alone with only the pitter patter of the rain on the roof to keep me company, which didn't make me happy at all. I thought back to when I first found out I was a witch and had to go in to hiding. That was also the same day I learned I had a twin brother.

…**..Flashback…..**

"_Arabella. It's wonderful to finally meet you in person". A man wearing blue and purple robes with a silver beard that reached his waist line and the hair on his head went mid back. There was a twinkle in his crystal blue eyes that were framed behind half moon spectacles. Curious fellow his was. _

"_Excuse me, but I don't know who you are". I was sitting outside the foster home in London on a park bench that now also inhabited this stranger. _

"_Yes, well I quite forgot you wouldn't remember me. You were only a baby the last time I saw you. Well, dear I have come to relive you of this orphanage". He said. His eyes were twinkling and there was twitch at the corner of his mouth that turned into a small smile. _

"_You're adopting me"? I watched his face to see if his was playing games with me. The only thing better than being adopted at 11 was finding out who my parents were, which I know probably won't ever happen. _

"_Well, if you could call it that. And when I say to you that I don't kid around, that means I don't kid around. I'm a very serious man and will tell you the truth. I was your parents' old Headmaster at a private school called Hogwarts for young witches and wizards to learn and practice magic. Now, a few days ago you showed your talent by setting that swing set on fire. You thought it was a freak show, but in reality that was you. You Arabella are a witch and so is your twin brother Harry". Those were the last words I heard out of his mouth before I had fainted._

…**Present…..**

Basically he told me all about my past and who was after me and my brother. He even showed me a picture of my brother's 1st year school photo. We look a little similar and astonishingly we both have the lighting scar on our fore head by our hairline. Creepy huh? Apparently Voldemort's Avada Kadavara curse split in two and bounced off of us from a shield –that our dead mother had placed on us before she was killed protecting us- and hit him and caused him to vanish apparently losing his power at the same time.

I walked into the bathroom and striped down as I got in the shower. As I turned the knob I heard the familiar squeak of the old fixture and turned it to hot. I let the water glide down my back as it scorched my shoulders not wincing as I was used to it. This is what kept me sane this past year. My 12 birthday was in a five days and would be the 2nd day of term if I was able to go to Hogwarts. I hope I do so I can spend it with Harry. If he even lets me get near him. He'll probably think I'm some freak and not even want to associate with me. I laid my head on the tile shower and felt tears fall. I wonder if Dumbledore told him. I banged my head on the wall one, two, three times.

"Arie? Are you OK in there"? I turned off the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around me and poked my head out the door. Standing there was Charlie Swan, my adoptive father that Dumbledore sent me to in America. He was ok, but he didn't know anything about the wizarding world. Dumbledore just told him I needed a home and he accepted me.

About six months ago his teenage daughter Bella moved in with us from Phoenix away from her mom. Bella and I are close and just like actual sisters. Her boyfriend Edward (who was a vampire) came and picked her up about an hour ago so she wouldn't be with us for lunch today.

"Ya, I'm fine Char- Dad. I'll be down in a few minutes". I told him. He mumbled ok and went in to his own room to change out of his police uniform.

I walked in to mine and Bella's room and went in to our walk in closet and put on a blue tank top with and light blue denim shorts with black gladiator sandals. As I walked down the spiral staircase I kept thinking back to Harry. Would he even want to get to know me? I mean he probably already has friends so why would he want to be friends with me? I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed a pot from under the stove and boiled some water.

"Arie…. Your owl won't stop hooting. Did you forget to feed her"? Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs as he walked into the kitchen. Silver was back already? It usually took a couple days. I sprinted up the stairs past Charlie and threw open my door….and sure enough at the end of my bed she was perched in her cage with a parchment attached to her leg. I sucked in a breath and grabbed the letter. It definitely was from Dumbledore as I saw the fancy loops on the front. I turned it over and broke the seal and grabbed the….letters?

_Dearest Arabella, _

_You are certainly right that it isn't fair of Harry to go to school and you have to be in the Muggle world. This year I'm hoping you could come and join him here at Hogwarts. I know he is anticipating your arrival. In the envelope you will find a list of school supplies and uniforms and also how to get to the Hogwarts Express Train in London. Also a ticket for your journey is included. I will send a teacher a day before the Train leaves so you can get your school supplies and uniforms. Don't worry about money you can get that from your vault in Gringotts later in Diagon Alley. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and felt silent tears trickle down my face. I was going to Hogwarts this year. I can't believe it. I get to finally meet my brother and learn magic. How do I tell Charlie? Do I tell him everything? I got a quill and parchment and started to compose a letter when the doorbell rang. I heard hushed deep voices and then my name being echoed up the stairs. I sighed and quickly left to see who was at the door. I turned the corner and saw Jasper Cullen standing there. And then I saw who else was with him.

"Dumbledore"? I asked. I walked up Jasper's open arms and gave him a hug.

"How you doin' kiddo"? His Texan accent coming out as he kissed my forehead and traced my scar with his thumb. That was how Jasper greeted me every time I saw him.

"Good". I pulled away and went to shake Dumbledore's hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Arabella. I hope you got my acceptance letter. If not alls well I can talk to your father now". He said letting his eyes leading to Charlie. He was quite this whole time and finally spoke up.

"Albus, it's always a pleasure". He said shaking his hand.

"Ah, Charlie you are probably wondering what acceptance letter I'm talking about. Shall we go into the kitchen and discuss this"? Dumbledore's purple and red striped pants and yellow sweater was a real eye sore so I was glad when they went in to the kitchen leaving Jasper and I in the foyer.

"Mario Brothers"? I challenged.

"Race ya". He said. I giggled after him and when I went into the living room the Wii was already turned on with the Mario theme song playing. I sat next to him on the floor.

"I call Mario". I said.

"Darlin, things don't change. You're always Mario". We laughed and started playing. When I had a game over I looked over at Jasper and thought back to the time when I first met him 5 months ago. He and Alice had come over to get Bella, and Jasper saw me sitting on the stairs watching my big sister leave. He came up to me which gave Alice and Bella quizzical looks on their faces. The first words he ever spoke to me where:

"Hey there Darlin', my name is Jasper", and then I instantly replied, "OHH you're one of the vampires. My name is Arabella but please call me Arie". From there on out Jasper was my older brother. The only Cullen that doesn't like me is Edward. Bella told me it was because since we shared a bedroom he couldn't come in and stalk her. Well, sucks for you, you brooding little vampire.

"BOOYA! I win again". Jasper yelled.

"That's never going to change Jazz". I said.

"Who's that man Arie"? He asked changing the subject.

"Come up to my room. I don't know what he plans on telling Charlie, but I don't want him to over hear".

He picked me up really fast and when I opened up my eyes we were in my room. I walked over to Silver and got the letter that was next to her. I also opened the drawer in my desk and got the picture of Harry. I was well aware of Jazz's eyes following me. I sat down in front of him on the floor and put the stuff in his hands. He looked up at me confused and I just nodded my head. He read the letter, the supplies lists and studied the picture in about two minutes and then he just stared at me.

"Jazz, when I first met your family they were all wondering where I came from. I told you an orphanage in London. That part is true. But I never did tell you why I had to come to America. So, you might not believe me, but Jazz….I'm a witch and not just any witch. I'm the girl who lived". I let him soak up that information.

"So you're a witch and that man down there is a wizard"? He guessed.

"Yes he is. And that boy in the picture is my twin brother. We don't look a lot alike, but there are a few similarities".

"What happened that separated you". He was looking at the photograph not blinking as if the picture would vanish if he did.

"Well, there's this wizard that turned bad. His name is Voldemort and he came to kill my brother and myself after he heard the prophecy that we would kill him in years to come. So, he thought since we were babies he would come and kill us then because he thought he would have no chance of dying. When he came to my house he killed my father and then came into the nursery where he found my mother, Harry and I. She was muttering words to us that we didn't know and then he showed up. After pleading to him to not hurt us Voldemort killed my mother. What he didn't know is that she had put a protections spell on us so when he did the killing curse it bounced off the protection spell and rebounded on him, almost killing him into nothingness. Dumbledore knew that the Dursley's would only take one of us and he chose Harry to go with them and put me into a Foster home". I retold the story of what Dumbledore told me to Jasper and saw the emotions play on his face.

"So when I was standing outside the front door, the excitement rolling off of you wasn't because I was coming it was because you got accepted into this school where you'll see your brother for the first time". He stated.

"Yeah and the only other person that knows is Bella. I told her everything about two months ago. I don't mind if you tell your family Jasper because we both have each others secret and I won't share yours unless you share mine. Actually I probably wouldn't even do it then". I said.

"Arie, I would never share your secret with anyone other than my family. You have my word". He picked me up and sat me on his lap as he cradled me to his lap. He traced my scar and I instantly forgot about my worries. I don't know if it was his power or him tracing my scar. I let my eyes close and drifted in and out of unconsciousness and felt myself being shifted. I squinted my eyes and saw that we were now sitting on my bed. I cuddled back up to his cold body and fell back asleep.

…**..Dinner Time…..**

A tickling sensation went through my body. I groaned and rolled over. Well, at least tried to roll over. Someone was holding on to me. I heard a deep chuckle and the person's body underneath me shook.

"Arie wake up". The tickling sensation came back. This time I giggled and sat up as far as Jasper's arms would let me.

"Catch". Jasper said. Suddenly I was soaring in the air and I thought I was going to drop on the floor when a pair of strong cold arms caught me. I hadn't opened my eyes for fear it was Alice coming over to play dress up Arabella. And then I heard the booming laughter that belonged to none other than Emmett.

"Let me down". I screeched. My eyes snapping open. I threw Jasper the death glare and tried wriggling out of Emmett's strong grip.

"That is no way to greet your favorite brother of all time". Emmett said.

"Who said you were my favorite". I said trying to put my hands on my hips. Emmett's face suddenly fell and he set me down.

"Hello, Emmett. It's so nice to see you again. Aren't I nicer when I'm not being thrown around like a freakin' rag doll"? I said this time actually putting my hands on my hips. I heard Jasper chuckle and I threw my hands in the air.

"Stupid, stupid vampires". I muttered walking in to my closet. I heard them chuckling as they shut the door to my bedroom. This must mean Bella and the rest of the Cullen's are over. I walked around my closet and picked out a pair of white skinny jeans and a tight fitting purple long sleeved shirt with a black vest to go over. I was walking out of my closet when I forgot shoes. I quickly grabbed a pair of black Ugg boots and went down the spiral staircase. I was starving since I never got to eat.

Woah! I can't believe I forgot about Dumbledore's visit. I wonder how that went. I heard voices and realized he was still here. But why was Carlisle talking to them too?

I found Bella in the living room with Edward and Rosalie. Bella came up to me in a hug and whispered,

"Congratulations". She smoothed down my hair and then held me at arms length.

"What's the matter"? She asked. I pulled her in for another hug.

"What's gonna happen between us Bella"? I asked. I heard her giggle and then she pulled out of the hug.

"That's what you're worried about? Arie, nothings going to happen. You're my sister and you know nothings ever going to change". She said. Suddenly I was lifted from behind and twirled around with a booming laughter surrounding me. I laughed with Emmett knowing this would be one of the last times I would be with them for awhile. He came to slow halt and turned me around in his arms and squeezed me against him. I wrapped legs around his waist and grabbed onto his neck hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to really miss you Emmett. Your one of the best brother's I've ever had". I whispered.

"It most definitely won't be the same with out you here and I'm going to be as happy as a bunny on crack when you come back". He whispered. I giggled and felt his body shake underneath me. He twirled me around once more before setting me back on the ground. I looked up at his 6'4 form and sighed. I really would miss my family here.

"Arie"? A quaint voice came from behind. I swirled around and found Rose behind me with her arms open. I rushed into them and laid my head on her chest. She laid her head on top of mine and we just relaxed in each others arms for awhile. We pulled away and she dragged her thumb across my cheek whipping a few stray tears away.

"Just remember it's not a permanent goodbye. I expect you to write to me". She said.

"Definitely"! So I was already assuming that everyone knew. Good. I wouldn't have to tell the story twice.

"Arabella, Come in here". Charlie called from the kitchen. There around the table sat Charlie, Dumbledore, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice, very Interesting. "What's up"? I asked sitting next to Jasper.

"We are just arranging how you are getting to London. I am sorry to inform you, but I won't be able to send a teacher to get you tomorrow. I will have to send one of the families I trust to come over here and take you Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your supplies and then you will stay the night at their house and then in the morning they will take you to King's Crossing".

"That's fine by me" I said plopping into the chair next to Jasper.

"So Arie, you're a witch. This was not news I was expecting when I woke up this morning". Charlie said out slowly. I sucked in a breath hoping he wasn't going to say what I thought he was.

"Does this change what you think about me"? I asked quietly.

"What. No. Of course not, Arie you're my daughter nothing will change that". He said. I jumped up and went to him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead.

"Charlie, we will send an owl for your family to use to send Arabella letters and packages in the next couple of days. And the family that will come and get you will be here around at 11:00 am so be ready to go. You will be flooing so if you would allow me to re-do your fire place and put it on the network that would be wonderful". Dumbledore said standing up.

"Of course, do what you need". Charlie said. I followed Dumbledore out into the living room an watched him tap the fireplace several times whispering a few words here and there. All of a sudden the fire place grew about three feet taller and two feet wider. Almost as if a person could fit in there.

"Dumbledore how do you floo"? I asked. He turned around and his crystal blue eyes twinkled.

"I shall show you when I leave. But Arabella, I must ask you. What happened to your voice"? He tilted his head to the side a little as his twinkling blue eyes surveyed me over his half moon spectacles.

"Well I changed my British accent a little bit so I fit in more. American middle schools are harsh to outsiders". I said as my British accent slipped out.

"I find that who you are matters more than what other people want you to be". He said leading me back into the kitchen.

"I'll keep that in mind sir". I said with my British accent. I guess he's right. It feels good to be myself again so I'm just going to keep my accent.

"Well Charlie it was wonderful to see you again and Arabella will be safe and secure at Hogwarts". Dumbledore shook Charlie's hand and waved me into the living room. I could feel ever body following us to watch what would happen.

"So Arabella I will leave this pot here full of floo powder for you to use when going back and forth between the Wizarding World and home. What you do is grab a handful of powder, step into the fireplace and clearly say where you want to go. I shall be seeing you soon Arabella". He said.

He grabbed a handful of the green powdery dust in his hand. He stepped into the newly polished fireplace and shouted:

"Head Master's Office, Hogwarts".

And then he just disappeared in green flames. I heard a whistle from behind me and I turned around to find Emmett's eyes glued to the fire place.

"Hey Emmett! Wanna got throw the football"? I asked.

"Whoa! What happened to your voice little girl"? He said picking me up and swinging me around.

"It's back to normal". I simply stated.

"Well don't change it. It suits you better. Come on lets go outside. Jasper you comin"? He said swinging me up onto his shoulders.

"Yah man". He said walking behind us.

"Wait. Charlie! Carlisle! Come and play with us". I shouted trying to turn around and see them, but Emmett's strong grip kept me from turning around to see their reactions. I heard chuckling and more footsteps falling into place behind me our trio.

"I guess a few minutes couldn't hurt anyone". Charlie said opening the back door for us. I ducked under the door way and squinted my eyes to see through the light fog.

"Are you sure we should play in this". I asked as Emmett as he lifted me up off his shoulders.

"Is Arabella afraid of getting dirty"? Bella said from behind me. I turned around to face her and stuck my tongue out.

"I'm wearing white pants. Of course I don't want to get dirty".

"Who cares. We can get you new ones. Let's play". Emmett said bouncing around.

**TIME SKIP**

"Arie. Are you awake"? I grunted and rolled around in my bed.

"No". I mumbled. Bella laughed at me and peeled my sheets back letting the cold air hit me.

"Ugh. Why are you waking me up"? I asked blindly reaching for my covers.

"Come on kiddo Dad wants to have a little birthday party for you before you leave at 11 today. So come and get up. Everyone is already here". She replied walking in to the closet. I rolled over and looked around our room that had two suitcases waiting to be rolled down stairs for my departure.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I rubbed my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the harsh florescent lighting. I remembered back to last night when everyone including Edward played outside for about three hours. I was surprised, but I loved being a family for one more time before I have to leave.

Standing up I made my way to the bathroom. Walking in I turned on warm water and splashed my face fully waking me up. I grabbed my towel and rubbed my face dry.

"Arie, hurry up". I hung my towel back up and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eight o'clock.

"We have three hours, what's the rush"? I asked walking into the closet. I went over to my side and picked out a striped red and white shirt with black skinny jeans.

"Because Dad wants to spend as much time with you as he can", she glanced at me and then down at my bare feet, "Oh and don't forget shoes". She said tapping my head on the way out. I grabbed my hairbrush and went to the mirror. My hair was long and tangled. Not a good start for today.

After five minutes I finally had my hair tamed.

"You comin' cow girl"? I whirled around to find my caramel haired big brother looking at me through the door way.

"Ya let me grab my shoes and jewelry". I picked up my black converse and then slipped on my ring.

"Could you put my necklace on Jazz"? I asked walking over to him.

"Sure thing". He took the necklace from me and I turned around and lifted my hair out of the way. I felt slight pressure on my neck meaning he had put my necklace on.

"Alright let's go and party"! I said walking with him downstairs and into the living room where everyone was and I mean all seven vampires, Jacob, Billy, Bella and Dad. Wow wolfs and vampires all in the same room. Someone take a picture.

"Arie! Happy Birthday". Jacob hugged me close. When he pulled back he scrunched up his nose and I just laughed at him. I heard him mutter vampire stench as he walked back to talk to Bella.

"Alright kiddo why don't we go and eat breakfast first because Esme's cooking smells amazing". Dad said taking my hand. The rest of the vampires stayed in the living room playing the Wii claiming they already ate.

When I sat down there was already all my favorites on my plate; a blue berry muffin, chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and peanut butter toast. Mmm delicious. After about 15 minutes of casual talk with the Blacks we had finished eating Esme's amazing food. I walked over to Esme and hugged her tightly thanking.

"Thank you Esme. For everything". She kissed my checked and I saw the tears gather in her eyes that she won't ever be able to shed. She squeezed me tight once more and we walked together into the living room where there was a small pile of presents waiting to be opened.

"About time Arie. Jeesh we have been waiting for ever". Emmett said pulling me over to sit in his lap so I could open presents. I laughed at his enthusiasm and decided to open Emmett's present first.

"20 bucks Jasper". Jasper handed Em a 20 and he saw my funny look I was giving them.

"Emmett bet me that you would open his present first". He said shrugging his shoulders. I shook my head at them and tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box only to find another present inside. I sighed and felt Emmett's body shake with silent laughter. I unwrapped that present and read aloud the title of:

"1,000+ Witchy Jokes," Laughing I turned my body to face him and gave him hug, "Thanks Emmett". Everyone else was laughing except Alice who was shaking her head and handing me another.

"This is from Rosalie, Bella, and I". She put the big box on the coffee table and sat down next to us. Opening it up, I found 5 each of plaid skirts, collared shirts, consisting of the colors of black, grey, and white, and also 5 black ties.

"We wanted to get you your clothes that go under your robes. Oh and don't worry they're designer". Alice said. I smiled and thanked her, Bella and Rosalie. I also got a charm bracelet from the Billy and Jacob and I got a list of books from Flouish and Blotts saying that all my school books and few others were purchased and awaiting my arrival to pick them up from Esme and Carlisle.

"How did you get these"? I asked them.

"Before you came downstairs we asked Dumbledore how to exchange currency with the Wizarding currency and well he was kind enough to appereate me to Diagon Alley and I exchanged money for your father to give to you and while I was there I bought your school books for you". Carlisle said.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me". I said walking over to Carlisle and Esme giving them hugs.

It wasn't until it was about 10:30 that everybody left leaving Bella, my dad, and myself in the kitchen with a pouch in the middle of the table.

"What is that"? I asked poking it. I looked at Bella and she just shrugged her shoulders at me.

"That is your money for the year at Hogwarts. If you didn't notice I didn't get you a present because that's a 1,500 dollars exchanged into Wizarding currency". Dad said sliding the bag over to me. I jumped out of my chair and launched myself on him grasping him in a tight hug. He laughed at my odd behavior but squeezed me back none the less.

"Thank you. Not only for the present but for understanding who I am and still loving me. I love you dad".

"I love you to kiddo," he said kissing my check, "Why don't you and Bella go and pack up your new stuff in one of your suitcases before you have to leave". He said standing. I grabbed the pouch of money and went with Bella to my room to re-pack my stuff to fit my new clothes. But first I went over to my Vera Bradley hipster bag and put the pouch of money in there so I wouldn't forget it when I left.

"So I we need to repack your clothes suitcase". She said taking all my clothes out and re organizing everything. I had clothes for the weekend packed and my new school uniforms. So the only the only thing I had to purchase clothes wise was my dress robe, school robes, and my cloak for the winter.

"Alright there you go. You have all your accessories in the other one right"? She said looking at my other suitcase by the wall.

"Yup. All of my make-up, hair stuff and my woman products, oh and a few pictures along with Georgie". I said a small blush creeping on my cheeks.

"You're taking your stuffed penguin"? She asked giggling.

"Ya". I turned away so she couldn't see my blush and started fiddling with the handle on the suitcase.

"Arie. It's fine that you're taking him. Don't be embarrassed about it". She wrapped me up in one of her warm sister hugs and I just held on tighter.

"You promise you'll be here for Christmas right"? She said whispering in my ear. Running her fingers through my hair I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Of course I will be. I wouldn't miss it for the world". Bella kissed my forehead and pulled away from our hug dragging her thumbs under my eyes to catch my tears.

"Alight no more crying kiddo. We better hurry downstairs it's almost 11 and we don't want to be late". Kissing my forehead once more we each grabbed a suitcase and headed downstairs to sit in the living room with Dad awaiting our visitors arrival.

Not even a minute of me sitting down there was ashes falling down or fireplace and suddenly a puff of green smoke came billowing out and then suddenly just vanishing. I heard coughing and faintly saw two people brushing ash off their clothing before stepping out.

"Ahh Hello there. You must be Arabella Potter".

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH First Chapter Complete! REVIEW<strong>

**If some are confused…. Please go to my profile to check out the Characters and stuff :) trust me it will be helpful! :)**

** REVIEW! :)  
><strong>


End file.
